


His Eyes....

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [74]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam ponders his triumph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Eyes....

His eyes had been clear when they started out. Clear and blue as the sky on a cloudless Hobbiton morning. But by the time they reached Orodruin those glorious eyes were dark with pain. Glazed with thirst and hunger… and fear. Fear of the other eye. The one that besieged and tortured him.

And Sam's triumph now was not the destruction of Rings nor the saving of empires. Not victory for men or elves or wizards or dwarves. But seeing, once again, the keen blue eyes from the carefree days of their youth. The eyes of the one he loved.


End file.
